


Hunter Is Just A Word

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Government Agencies, Marine Dean Winchester, marine!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: You and Dean have been dating a little over a year when Google dropped one of the worst things on you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

You and Dean have been dating a little over a year when Google dropped one of the worst things on you.

Technically no, not the worst thing, because it didn't say he's the FBI's most wanted for a hundred murders in fifty different states.

Nor did it say he caused your grandma to have cancer.

But it was fairly close, as it told you he's a spy.

Technically, it didn't outright spell that out. But the word he kept saying at times, that he's a hunter, it meant something else. You thought he just means he likes camping and fetching game and beer and is a little bit quirky, but you liked that about him.

Yet the hateful Google thing proclaimed Hunter stands for Homeland Network of something or else hunting terrorists and like hell you knew how to deal with that?

You mean, sure, you knew of his time in the Marines, because he refused to talk about it and always corrected you when you said he was in the army, like you just confused boys and girls. He wasn't angry with you over it so it was easy to let it go just not ask, which seemed just fine by him, but this, just... no.

So he was working for some organization doing incredibly dangerous things and you had no clue. And you had to learn it from google, not even from him.

The sense of overwhelm and betrayal and anxiety almost brought you to tears.

So you shut down the laptop, trying not to hyperventilate... and then you noticed him standing in the doorframe, watching you.

He looked regretful and sad and tense when he said, I'm real sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Let me make it up to you, movies later the week and we can talk about whatever you need, meantime?

Like it's one sentence.  
Like everything just changed...  
But not the ground under you.  
Like he let you fall but was there to catch you again.

And then he hugged you, almost shy if he is even allowed to but then firmer like he has you and you realized spy or bad guys hunter, that's not who he is, that is his job.

Who he is is the guy going to see Black Panther with you, and buying you a T'Challa Build a Bear because you need something safe on the nights he's working, before he's back home again, and there's nothing wrong with that.


	2. The Taste Of Pistachios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, you meet his friend, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always love. :)

A few weeks later after Dean shocked you by his work and life returned to normal as not only it hasn't come up, but the fact he can't eat your vegan diet and constantly demands sausages got more important, you meet his friend Charlie.

Charlie is awesome. Pretty, smart as hell, nerdy, friendly. 

Dean introduces her as a hacktivist with an amused quiet grin you can't quite read, and she fwaps him, saying she's no hacktivist, but a Verizon customer support. Boring as hell.

"That's how she has the time for all the hacking," he grins. "She's bored. As hell."

She just eyerolls and then winces sympathetically at you and offers to buy you an ice-cream. "Dean's been like an older brother to me but, no offense to you nice miss, he's bit of a jerk."

You soo take her up that ice-cream offer because hey, the local Starbucks has amazing pistacchio. 

You don't really understand their interactions but they do look like they care for each other a lot, almost a family. Dean eases up around her. 

Which helps, you were worried about things changing between you two, and he seemed on edge about your being on edge, and you didn't want to stress him out or what you're supposed to ask, so you didn't ask.

Eating ice cream on a terribly hot day helps. Your beau excuses himself pretty soon, another call and he's got to jet, and you're glad you're finally with a girl your age... that knows him, and maybe you can talk to.

"Hey, I don't bite," Charlie says, full mouthed, as she bites down on a biscotti in her cone. "What's on your mind, Y/N?"

"It's just... New. I'm new to him every day and I don't really get him."

Charlie looks super sympathetic as she's finally done tackling that biscuit, "Yeah, I know the feeling. But hey. Don't think he'd hurt you, he's a weird big teddy."

"He bought me one. Black Panther Bear." you chuckle.  
"Bet he had to compete with all the Black toddlers for it.", she winces.  
"Yeaah, I said guy's terrible. Buying off one of the few actual Black kids rolemodels toys like that.", she adds in one breath.  
"For his girlfriend, even."  
"Who's very socially aware and has a nice cuddle thing, too!"

You both laugh and for a while talk about everything under the sun. Charlie has a lot of opinions about everything, doesn't take seriously half of it, and almost forgets to pay before leaving, because she's on too many things at once.

That ice cream was good and so was the whole meeting. 

Looks like you have one more thing in common with your boyfriend, the like of Charlie Bradbury.


End file.
